Theme song (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)/A–J
< English, Albanian–Japanese • Khmer–Vietnamese > English 1–7, animatic, and demo version Extended version Trivia *Shannon Chan-Kent, the singing voice for Pinkie Pie, sang the demo version. Albanian 2 5 6 Trivia *This version uses the English theme with Albanian subtitles. Arabic Trivia *In 2–3, the music is louder, draining out the vocals, and features a voice-over at the end reading "مهرتي الصغيرة" . *In some releases of the theme song, the vocals are out of sync. Armenian This version uses the English version with an Armenian voice-over at the end. Azerbaijani This version uses the English version with an Azerbaijani voice-over at the end. |My Little Pony }} Bosnian Bulgarian (Super7) Bulgarian (BTV) Cantonese (now香港) This version uses the English theme. Cantonese (ViuTV) 1 2 This version uses the English theme with Cantonese subtitles. Extended version Croatian (HRT 2) 1 Demo version Croatian (RTL Kockica) Czech (BÄR/SDI Media) 1–2 3–5 Demo version Trivia *The theme used in the demo version was officially used for 3–5 of the Czech dub. Czech (DW Agentura﻿) This version uses the SDI Media Czech theme. Danish Dutch (JimJam) Dutch (SDI Media) Estonian (KidZone TV) Estonian (TV3) Estonian (demo) Filipino This version uses the English theme. Finnish French French (Canada, demo) Georgian German Trivia *The theme used in the demo version was officially used for the German dub. Greek Hebrew |Teeny pony, teeny pony |אה, אה, אה, אה... (פוני קטני) | ( ) |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (Teeny pony) |תמיד תהיתי, חברות, מהי? (פוני קטני) | ( ) |I've always wondered, friendship, what is it? (Teeny pony) |עד שחלקן קסם איתי | |Until you shared magic with me |- |- |- |עוד הרפתקה | |Another adventure |ועוד מסיבה! | |And another party! |עם לב רחב מלא שמחה! | |With a big heart, lots of joy! |חולקים באושר | |Sharing happiness |כמובן! | |Of course! |עם קסם, כאן הכל מושלם! | |With magic, all is complete here! |- |- |- |כן (פוני קטני) | ( ) |Yes (teeny pony) |החברות הכי טובות שלי | |My best friends }} Hindi Hungarian 1 Demo version Indonesian Italian 1 (TV version) ful and magical world |Little ponies vivono in pace e sempre in armonia! |Little ponies always in peace and harmony! |- |- |Il Sole fanno splendere |They make the sun shine |Le piante fanno crescere, poi |They make the plants grow |La gioia fanno accendere e li conoscerai! |They spread joy and you'll meet them! |Vola e vai, My Little Pony! |Go and fly, My Little Pony! |Se nuovi amici vorrai incontrare |If you want to meet new friends |Prendi il volo |Take flight |Ascolta il cuore |Listen to your heart |E d'ogni avventura potrai affrontare! |And you face every adventure! |- |- |Vola e vai, My Little Pony! |Go and fly, My Little Pony! |Realizza i tuoi sogni e non ti fermare! |Make your dreams come true and don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! }} 1 (full version) ful and magical world |Little ponies vivono in pace e sempre in armonia! |Little ponies always in peace and harmony! |Il Sole fanno splendere |They make the sun shine |Le piante fanno crescere, poi |They make the plants grow |La gioia fanno accendere e li conoscerai! |They spread joy and you'll meet them! |- |- |Vola e vai, My Little Pony! |Go and fly, My Little Pony! |Se nuovi amici vorrai incontrare |If you want to meet new friends |Prendi il volo |Take flight |Ascolta il cuore |Listen to your heart |E d'ogni avventura potrai affrontare! |And you face every adventure! |Vola e vai, My Little Pony! |Go and fly, My Little Pony! |Realizza i tuoi sogni e non ti fermare! |Make your dreams come true and don't stop! |- |- |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |- |- |Timidi e simpatici |Shy and cute |Burberi e romantici |Grumpy and romantic |Sono i caratteri |Are their traits |Degli amici che troverai! |Friends that you'll meet! |Ed ogni giorno crescerai |And every day you grow up |Quanti problemi risolverai |How you solve problems |Insieme agli altri pony |Along with the other ponies |Lo sai, ti divertirai! |You know, you'll have fun! |- |- |Vola e vai, My Little Pony! |Go and fly, My Little Pony! |Se nuovi amici vorrai incontrare |If you want to meet new friends |Prendi il volo |Take flight |Ascolta il cuore |Listen to your heart |E d'ogni avventura potrai affrontare! |And you face every adventure! |Vola e vai, My Little Pony! |Go and fly, My Little Pony! |Realizza i tuoi sogni e non ti fermare! |Make your dreams come true and don't stop! |- |- |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |- |- |Vola e vai, My Little Pony! |Go and fly, My Little Pony! |Se nuovi amici vorrai incontrare |If you want to meet new friends |Prendi il volo |Take flight |Ascolta il cuore |Listen to your heart |E d'ogni avventura potrai affrontare! |And you face every adventure! |Vola e vai, My Little Pony! |Go and fly, My Little Pony! |Realizza i tuoi sogni e non ti fermare! |Make your dreams come true and don't stop! |- |- |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! |Non ti fermare! |Don't stop! }} 2-5 version Trivia *The full 1 theme was featured on a CD called "Le sigle originali dei cartoni animati di Italia 1." *The 2–5 theme can also be seen on 1 DVDs. Japanese Version 1 Mirai Start (ミライスタート) Full version 1 Version 2 Majikaru Dai☆Dai☆Dai-Bōken! (マジカル大☆大☆大冒険!) Full version 2 Version 3 Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete! (夢見る！信じる！未来叶えて！) Full version 3 Version 4 Lucky Girl (ラッキーガール) Full version 4 Dlife version